


Piraci

by greyiritis



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyiritis/pseuds/greyiritis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenka rodzajowa z życia rodzinki Holmes-Watson. Mini-miniaturka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piraci

-Gdzieś się wybierasz?- Sherlock usłyszał za sobą karcący głos Johna, kiedy cicho przemykał w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.  
-Sprawa. Lestrade. Jestem potrzebny.- detektyw starał się wyglądać niewinnie.  
-Na pewno?- John po 5 latach razem nie zawsze rozpoznawał kiedy Holmes kłamał, ale tym razem było to oczywiste- i ta sprawa nie ma oczywiście nic wspólnego z telefonem od Irene?  
-John. Nie dziś.- John uśmiechnął się w myślach, ofiara to morderca.  
-Przecież to tylko dziecko.  
-Ale...  
-Sam chciałeś. To twoje geny więc weź za nie odpowiedzialność.  
-Nikt mi nie powiedział, że są tak...  
-Upierdliwe? Głośne? Denerwujące? A to tylko twoja połowa. Dodać jeszcze...  
-Proszę.- ostatnia deska ratunku. John nigdy nie odmawiał gdy prosił.  
-Nie. Ostatnim razem się wymigałeś. Dziś zostajesz. Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie naprawdę pracuje.  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. Doktor wiedział ,że detektyw kocha Hamisha. Na swój pokopany sposób nawet to okazywał. Tylko nie umiał porozumieć się z dzieckiem. Genialnym, ale nadal bardzo małym dzieckiem. A jego próby ucieczki od opieki na synem były próbą ucieczki przed nim samym. Prawie dosłownie. (Precyzyjniej w 50%)  
-Już są. To ja was zostawiam. -doktor szybko wziął kurtkę i wyszedł nim Sherlock zdążył zaprotestować.

Ostatni z pacjentów opuścił gabinet. John przeciągnął się na krześle i spojrzał na zegarek. 18:10. Zaraz wróci na Baker Street. Tylko najpierw kupi coś do zjedzenia bo jego chłopcy na pewno nic nie ugotowali. Zmysł praktyczny każdego mężczyzny-geniusza przebywającego w ich zagraconym domu zawsze zdumiewał Johna. A raczej zupełny jego brak.

Na 221 B Baker Street powitała go cisza. W kuchni nikogo nie było. W salonie pusto, w sypialni Sherlocka pusto.-Gdzie do cholery oni są.- zaniepokojony otworzył drzwi swojego dawnego pokoju. Przez kilka chwil nie był pewien czy dobrze trafił. Na środku pomieszczenia stała wielka drewniana łódź-jak oni ja tu wnieśli?-przemknęło mu przez głowę, cała podłoga przykryta została niebieskim materiałem, łóżko zaś całe zasypane, o zgrozo, piaskiem. John podszedł na palcach do łodzi. Na dnie ujrzał Hamisha ubranego w piracki kapelusz wtulonego w śpiącego Sherlocka. Holmes-ojciec wyglądał o wiele bardziej niesamowicie. Z przepaską na oku i domalowanymi wąsami. Watson walczył z ogarniającym go rozbawieniem, które chwile potem zostało zastąpione wzruszeniem. Wglądali tak spokojnie. Wziął koc z szafy i przykrył swoich korsarzy. Nie chciał ich jeszcze budzić.  
Za drzwiami sypialni John pozwolił sobie na cichy śmiech. -I tak jedyny detektyw konsultacyjny Sherlock Holmes spełnił swoje marzenie i został piratem.-szepnął do siebie i poszedł po aparat.


End file.
